


【ACA】最后一道神迹

by spiralamadeus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, 主要角色死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: 爱不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理。——《哥林多前书13：6》
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	【ACA】最后一道神迹

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley单箭头Aziraphale。

“我们当然会爱，”天使吃惊地回过头去看克鲁利，“天使就是为了爱而生的。”

屁话。恶魔想，天使是为了上帝的狗屎自尊心和那些伤耳朵的号角而生的。天使不会爱，不会——特别地、独一无二地——爱上某个特定的人，他们不会，因为这是一开始就设定好的。

从这点上来看，克鲁利漫不经心地用指甲把窗户上的水珠划来划去，天使这种生物和智能手机里跟你好声好气回答问题的AI没有两样，你告诉Siri你爱他，它只会反问你“你说什么？”，因为它的用户授权协议不允许他正面回答。

亚茨拉斐尔大概也不能例外。

“我 爱 你。”他对着窗户做口型，嘴巴张开，然后微微撅起。雾气把玻璃晕花，水珠执着地汇成一股向下流，像一滴从黄眼睛里涌出来的泪。外头有套着雨衣玩耍的孩子，冲克鲁利挥舞着手里的东西。克鲁利很轻微地笑了一下。一头有人说爱，另一头有人以为他在夸赞一条蠢得要命的花纸船*。在互相理解的障碍上，人类并非独此一份。

克鲁利回头帮自加上一块冰。亚茨拉斐尔还在喋喋不休地讨论着《死海文书》的内容公正与否之类的话题。恶魔嗯嗯地应着，一边往肚子里吞冰凉的酒液。外面的那个小孩小心翼翼地把纸船放进浅浅的水流，那小小的、明黄色的船载着期盼在这个雨天出发了。克鲁利叹了口气，雨下得愈猛。

“加百列一直让我把那个文献*毁掉嘛，”亚茨拉斐尔皱着眉头在熨一本书的书页，“真是一点理由都没有，写得也没什么问题……”

克鲁利张了张嘴，似乎想对这个结论发出什么异议，但最终什么也没说。外头的小男孩儿已经跑到了不知什么地方去了，克鲁利看到了自己的本特利。他想起来喜欢用弗莱迪墨丘利和早间新闻传递消息的大衮，然后是高高在上、不可一世的苍蝇王和她的走狗们。他咬住自己口腔内侧的软肉。

好吧。看来就算是艾格尼丝风子也不是什么都知道的。克鲁利整了整自己胸口的衣料，冷风从窗户缝里溜进来了，是对冷血动物不友好的温度。“明智地选择以何面目示人。”艾格尼丝柔声细语地说，狡黠的黑眼睛在火光下闪闪发亮。“我诅咒你，”撒旦的声音轰隆隆地鸣响，“恶魔克蠕戾，我诅咒你拥有一颗心，在第七颗星辰降临的此夜死于心碎。”

克鲁利弓下腰，他倒在地上，空荡荡的胸膛灼烧着、挤压着，其他的器官拧成一团，紧巴巴地给一个拳头大的新器官腾地方。克鲁利感到肋骨纠错在一起往外膨胀，但是他的胃袋又因为疼痛剧烈地收缩。撒旦伸出红通通的爪子，指尖抵在低阶恶魔的胸口。他居高临下地凝视着那双金光灿灿的泪眼，“我诅咒爱。”他说，金色的色彩让他想到某个远在天边的地方和某些人。地狱之王厌恶地皱起眉头，他碰了碰指甲，低阶恶魔消失在他的手边，重新出现在了苏活区的某个垃圾桶旁边。

克鲁利再一次摸了摸自己的胸口，有一部分为心脏的砰砰作响感到新奇，更多的是冰冷绵长的疼痛。穿着雨衣的男孩出现了，这次是哭丧着脸的，他的手里没有纸船。事实上哪里都没有纸船，过急的水流让它进了下水道。

“你今天不怎么说话，”一道担忧的声音在克鲁利耳边上响起，“发生什么了？”

“没什么，”克鲁利转过身去。他敲了敲木窗棂，一条小小的纸船出现在了街对面的草丛里头，男孩儿的惊呼听上去颇为欣喜。天使迷茫地往窗外望了望。

“天嘶——使，”克鲁利压着嗓子说。他的手指不自主地攀上亚茨拉斐尔的手臂。天使疑惑的眼神在他的脸上扫来扫去，黄色的蛇瞳不受掩饰地暴露在他的面前。克鲁利摩擦了一下指尖，一副崭新的墨镜出现在他的鼻梁上。

“天使，”他清了清嗓子，声音因为变薄的舌头打着哆嗦，“六千年了，亲爱的，我们在一块儿六千年了，从……”

“从伊甸园开始，是的。亲爱的，你到底怎么了？”亚茨拉斐尔看上去更加迷惑了。

“你听着，天使，我们已经相处六千年了，我——”

“上帝啊……”亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛瞪得大大的，窗外的雨停了，书店里只剩下全然的寂静，“拜托你告诉我不是我想的……”

克鲁利控制不住了，他猛地抓住天使的肩膀，天使看上去很受震动。克鲁利的瞳孔放得巨大，占满了他整个眼眶，爱，他无声地冲着亚茨拉斐尔尖叫起来，爱、爱、爱、爱、爱，你不是说你懂得的吗，你不是会爱的吗，那你能爱我吗，一个恶魔，一个不义的造物，一个可怜的、可悲的、歇斯底里的……他瞪着亚茨拉斐尔玻璃一样剔透的绿眼睛，泪水倒灌回去，恶魔新生的心疯狂地燃烧起来，他感到自己像一栋废弃了很久的房子，空洞洞的风从他的胸膛刮过，所剩无物。

亚茨拉斐尔浅色的眉毛纠在一起，就像克鲁利手底下皱巴巴的布料一样。克鲁利松开手。

“我不能……我们不能……老天啊，这是不被……”天使缓慢而磕磕绊绊地说，克鲁利被烫伤一样迅速地缩了回去。

雨后的伦敦少见地出了太阳。恶魔注意到。傍晚的血色披洒在闪亮亮的柏油马路上，玩够了的孩子已经回到家去，晚餐时间到了。小船搁浅在此夜，汽车疾行而过，它被掀飞起来，慢悠悠地落进了下水道。克鲁利苍白的嘴唇扭在一起，他沉默了一会儿。

“我爱你，天使。”他这样讲，声音异常平稳。

“我宽恕你。”亚茨拉斐尔最终说。

夕阳从他们的唇上沉下去。克鲁利很轻松地微笑起来，消融在紧随而来的黑夜里。

END

**Author's Note:**

> * I love you 和 colorful是一个口型。
> 
> * 指《死海文书》


End file.
